


Leaves From The Vine

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending (Avatar), Good Peter, Hurt Gamora (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Minor Character Death, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Quill, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You're F-Fire Nation," He stuttered."Yep. A Colonel, actually."The boy's eyes went wide, and he tried to escape again. Tony stopped him once more."Hey, hey. I already told you. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?""B-But, I'm an Air Bender.""And you're a kid."~~~An alternate universe with ATLA themes. Fire Lord Thanos has started a war. The Fire Nation leads their first attack against the Air Nomads, seeking to wipe them out. But this doesn't resonate with Colonel Stark, and he can't help but have a soft spot for a certain Air Nomad teen.
Relationships: Gamora & Thanos (Marvel), Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Obadiah Stane & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 118
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	1. Fall of the Air Nomads

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, and I've been plotting the story out for the past week! I just wanted to say that I'm not going to crossover any ATLA characters. And I won't be using all themes from ATLA, just a decent amount of them. This takes place at the beginning of the famous 100 year war. If you do't watch ATLA, don't worry. There won't be any spoilers because this is a Marvel story, with ATLA themes. Hope you enjoy!

Tony stood in line at the local market, picking out some fresh fruits and vegetables. Being outside, in the clean air, was a nice change from his usual self-loathing. He filled his basket with fresh agriculture and paid the man who ran the stand. This was definitely a healthier choice than the fire flakes he'd been living off the past week.

The man started his departure back home and walked through the town. It was a beautiful day. He wanted to get home as soon as possible, though, to rest up for the trek the Fire Nation army would take later. He was a Colonel, after all.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone crashed into him, sending his basket flying and tumbling to the ground, along with whoever just rammed into him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so so sorry!" He heard a rather young voice stammer.

Tony shook himself and looked up to see a young boy with a headband, probably about fifteen, picking up his spilled basket of goods.

"I-I should've been watching where I was going. I'm so s-sorry, Sir," the boy continued, trembling, putting more fruit in the basket.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal, Kid. No need to cry over spilled fruit," Tony said, standing up, brushing himself off. The teen stood up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, holding out the basket.

"Sorry, Sir."

Tony took the basket from him.

"No need to apologize, uh, what's your name?"

"Peter."

"Alright, Peter. Look, it's no big deal. You're just a kid, having fun, running around. No worries, mkay?" 

"Okay." 

The kid looked so earnest. It was kinda cute, Tony had to admit. He chuckled to himself and grabbed an apple from his basket. He held it out, offering it to the kid.

"Here. I'm sure a kid as energetic as you needs some fuel," Tony smirked.

"That's kind of you Sir but I really shouldn't-"

"Just take the fruit, Kiddo."

The teen took the apple and smiled graciously. Then he carried on, practically leaping along the town path. Kids.

~~~

Tony stood at the head of the crowd, at the right hand of General Obadiah. Thousands of Fire Nation soldiers stood before them, all anticipating a command. They waited outside of the kingdom of the Air Nomads, who had no idea they were coming. 

Before him, the soldiers may not have known what exactly their goal here would be, but as a Colonel, Tony had been vaguely informed. General Obadiah had received orders from Fire Lord Thanos on how exactly to deal with the vulgar Air Nomads. They had a private meeting. Tony wished he could've gone, but it was strictly only for generals, and he was still a Colonel. Thankfully, Obadiah had filled him in somewhat. 

The Air Nomads were vulgar people. They rarely showed their faces in other kingdoms. They were the rarest in the Fire Nation. Tony had never actually met an Air Nomad, but from what he had heard, they were not to be trifled with, dangerous, unpredictable. 

The other three kingdoms ought to be grateful. The Fire Nation was grand and prosperous. They were sharing their prosperity with the other nations by lumping them in with their empire. Why they fought back was beyond Tony. Why wouldn't they want this?

Tony had heard rumors that a war would start soon, that the people from the other kingdoms would fight back, wouldn't allow them to become part of the Fire Nation's empire. But that seemed unlikely. A war? Seemed preposterous.

And if the Fire Nation wanted to maintain harmony, they had to handle those vulgar Air Nomads. General Obadiah had told Tony their plans, and he couldn't be more satisfied. They were going to arrest all of the vicious people and send them to rehabilitation centers in the Fire Nation. That seemed reasonable enough.

Tony turned to look at Obadiah, awaiting his command for the army. Finally, the man spoke.

"Today will be a great victory for the Fire Nation! Because today, we will rid the world of Air Nomads once and for all!"

The crowd cheered.

Rid the world of Air Nomads? What did he mean by that?

"The other kingdoms don't want to be a part of our great nation, so if it's a war they want, then a war they'll get!" Obadiah continued, and the soldiers kept cheering as well. Tony, on the other hand, was trying to process what exactly was going down.

Obadiah began pacing before the crowd, continuing his speech.

"We are going to march in there and kill every single Air Nomad there is!"

Tony was shocked, bewildered. Kill them all? That was genocide. 

Tony could barely hear his thoughts over the cheers of the Fire Nation militia before him. He didn't listen to what the general said next, but suddenly, thousands of soldiers began marching into the city. Obadiah turned to join them, but Tony stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Colonel Stark?" Obadiah asked coldly.

"I thought our orders were to capture the Air Nomads, not kill them?"

"You must've heard wrong," Obadiah stated blatantly, turning to continue leading the march. Tony stopped him again.

"This is genocide."

"Are you suggesting we don't go through with the Fire Lord's wishes? Doing that would be treachery, Colonel. Are you a traitor, Stark?" Obadiah spat.

"That's not what I-" Tony tried to speak, but Obadiah cut him off.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Obadiah advised. Tony sighed and continued on by Obadiahs' side. The army continued their march onward to the city gates.

When they came to the city gates, Tony felt a pang inside of him. He didn't know what the emotion was. Sadness, anger, remorse, guilt? He looked in and saw children playing, couples walking arm in arm. The Air Nomads didn't seem violent and ruthless. They seemed rather peaceful. This felt so wrong.

But once again, Tony's thoughts were interrupted when they broke down the gates and started attacking the city. There were screams and cries, people fighting back, some people fleeing. Fire engulfed the once beautiful kingdom—the gorgeous buildings now scorched and ashes. Blood was spilled, and thousands of Air Nomads were slain, cut down. Tony stood there, bewildered. He was no stranger to war, but this wasn't just another battle. These were civilians, families. And he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He was too astounded.

"What're you doing, Stark?!" He heard a loud, booming voice from behind him. Tony turned. 

"Hm?"

"Don't stand around! Go assist your fellow soldiers, Colonel!" Obadiah ordered him. Tony reluctantly walked deeper into the city, deeper into the chaos.

Tony came to a stop when he heard something. Someone screaming, crying for help. They sounded so desperate. It was gut-wrenching. The sound was coming from a nearly collapsed, burning building. Curious, the Colonel made his way over to it.

Tony peered in and only got a glimpse. A boy with brown curls and a headband lay trapped underneath a burning beam. He was burned quite severely, trying to pull himself out from under the wreck. He kept screaming, yelling, crying for help. He looked desperate, and a part of him wanted so badly to help him. Oh gosh, that poor kid was gonna burn alive if someone didn't help him. He was only a kid...

A familiar kid. Wasn't that the same teen he'd seen at the market earlier? What was a Fire Nation kid doing in the Air Nomad kingdom?

The next thing he knew, Tony bent the fire back and ran into the structure. He made his way over to the kid, trying to bend back the flames as he went.

"Hey, kid, I'm gonna try to move this beam off you, okay?" He informed the shaken teen, kneeling beside him. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

He knew this was gonna hurt his hands, but the kid's safety was more important than his palms. Tony heaved the beam off of the boy, wincing as the fire seared his skin. He gritted his teeth together.

"Hey, Kid, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" Tony stated, looking directly at the boy. He tried to help him up, but the boy cried out in pain.

"No-" He cried.

"Kid, we need to leave this place."

"Can't-" He stammered.

"What do you mean?"

"It hurts," Peter bit his lip. 

The flames danced around them, inching closer and closer.

"I know it does, bud, but we gotta get you out of here. Just lean on me, mkay?"

The teen nodded, putting almost all his weight on Tony. The two made their way out of the burning building just in time. As soon as they stumbled out, the building caved in. The two both collapsed, coughing, trying to regain composure, catch their breath.

Tony caught his breath, but the boy continued to cough, and those coughs turned into sobs. The Colonel turned to see the boy coughing up blood, red staining his face along with soot and tears. He cried out in pain, trying to hold in the sobs, curling up on the ground. The kid had attained many burns. It was a horrible sight to see him shaking there on the ground. Tony knelt beside him.

"Hey, hey, kid. Look at me," Tony said, trying to get the kid to sit up. He made sure not to touch any of his burns.

The teen continued to cough, continued to cry in pain. Tony propped the kid up as best he could. The boy put his head in his lap. The poor kid looked like a mess. His face was a pitiable sight. Definitely needed a bit cleaning up. He could use the headband to wipe him down.

Tony reached to untie the headband, but the boy grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't-"

"Kid, I'm just gonna use it to wipe your face down, clean you up."

"No-" the kid cried out in pain again, releasing Tony from his grasp momentarily.

A moment was all he needed. Tony untied the headband from his head, and his breath hitched when he saw the kid had a blue arrow underneath.

"You're an Air Bender..." Tony mumbled to himself.

The boy jerked up suddenly. He tried to stand up, attempted to move away from Tony, but the Colonel grabbed hold of him, keeping him down.

"Let me go! Please! Please, just let me go!" Peter bawled, tears mixing with blood and soot. "I don't wanna die! Please don't kill me! Please!"

"Woah, Woah. No one's killing anybody, okay? Now stop moving. You're hurting yourself."

Hesitantly, the boy lay back down. Tony brushed his sweaty curls out of his face and wiped off the soot, blood, and tears with the headband. The boy tried to catch his breath, clearly somewhat panicked still.

"You're F-Fire Nation," He stuttered.

"Yep. A Colonel, actually."

The boy's eyes went wide, and he tried to escape again. Tony stopped him once more.

"Hey, hey. I already told you. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

"B-But, I'm an Air Bender."

"And you're a kid."

"But all the other Air Nomads...they're...they all-" Peter's breath hitched.

"I know...and I'm so sorry," Tony said, ashamed. He hung his head. "I didn't know what was going to go down here today," he shuttered.

Peter didn't reply. He just whimpered in pain. Those burns were nasty. He must've been trapped under that beam for a bit too long.

"We need to treat those burns."

"W-Why do you wanna h-help me?" Peter stuttered, trying to regain composure.

"It's the least I can do after what happened here today. At least I can save one of you," Tony smiled sadly.

Tony gently and carefully helped Peter to his feet, allowing the boy to lean on him for support.

"Where are w-we going?" The kid asked.

"We're going to pay a friend of mine a visit. A Water Bender, staying in a nearby Earth Kingdom village. Steve Rogers."


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flames danced in Peter's eyes as he watched in silence. All he could see were flashes of fires, screams, burning buildings, the burning beam he was trapped under. He thought he was gonna die there. The flames were luminous, yellow, orange, and red. Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This story is only halfway based on Avatar. It will include the four nations, ranks, and such, but I won't be applying the reincarnation cycle, the spirits/spirit realm, and not all characters are based precisely off of the ones from the show. For example, Steve is not Katara, Tony is not Sokka. I am not having the Avengers fill an ATLA character's role. I'm throwing them into a similar universe. Also, note, this story takes place at the beginning of the infamous war, while the show takes place at the end of it. Also, no ATLA characters will be in this. I am trying something different, and I really hope you like it! Also, it won't be 3 books long, like the show, haha. Like I said, it's loosely based off of ATLA, not an exact replica. I have watched the show many times, so I know what aspects I'm going to use and which I'm scrapping. Just wanted to make my own version for the Marvel crew, not an exact copy.

Fire Lord Thanos sat, hidden behind orange glowing flames and embers. Beyond that stood General Obadiah, Gamora, and Loki, all of which were powerful fire benders.

"So, you're telling me all of the Air Benders in the Southern Kingdom are gone?" Thanos's loud voice inquired.

"Well, not exactly..." Obadiah mumbled.

"What do you mean, not exactly?!?!" the Fire Lord stood up, his voice booming. Loki snickered to himself, and Gamora remained stoic, by his side. The two of them both stood behind Obadiah, waiting for their turn.

"Well, I was informed by some soldiers that they saw Colonel Stark leave the premises with an Air Bender..." General Obadiah muttered, looking down.

"He did what?!?!?" Thanos roared.

"It was only one sir, I'm sure-"

"No! One of those Air Benders isn't just an ordinary Air Bender! My spies have given me vital information. One of those Air Benders is far more than an Air Bender, but will be a master of all the elements!" Thanos roared, the flames rising and falling with the tone of his voice.

"I-"

"ALL of the Air Nomads must be wiped out!! ALL of them! The prophecies say that among the Air Nomads will be born a bender of all elements! Someone like that could wipe out our whole operation! We can't take any chances!! Do you understand, general?!?" 

"Y-Yes, Sir," Obadiah stuttered.

Fire Lord Thanos sat back down.

"Get out of my sight. You will move onto the Western Kingdom tomorrow."

General Obadiah nodded before quickly exiting.

"Now, daughter, step forward."

Gamora stepped up, obeying.

"Yes, father?"

"I want you to go search for that Air Bender kid and kill him. And bring back the traitor. I want to deal with him myself."

"Yes, father."

"Uh, what about me, Sir?" Loki chimed in.

"What about you? Am I talking to you right now, Loki?"

"No, Sir..."

"That's what I thought. I'll deal with you in a moment."

Loki shrunk back into the shadows.

"As I was saying, do you understand your mission, daughter?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. Now, you best be going. They can't have gone too far. And, Loki, stay here. I do still want to talk with you about something."

~~~

The journey to the nearby Earth village was not comfortable, even though it wasn't too far. Walking there on foot wasn't exactly ideal, and the boy wasn't looking so good. Tony was getting tired. Peter had been putting nearly all his weight on the Colonel. 

It was nearing sundown, and the village was still a reasonable distance away. They were going to have to stop for the night and continue on in the morning.

"Hey, Kiddo, we're gonna have to stop for the night."

"But the village-"

"I know, I know, but the village is still a good distance away, and it's already getting dark. We should rest up for the night and then continue first thing in the morning."

Tony stopped walking, and Peter almost stumbled forward, but the Colonel caught him.

"Woah, careful there, kid."

The Colonel carefully helped Peter sit down, minding his burns. They were in the forest, surrounded by trees, no shelter in sight. At least the cool soil and undergrowth felt nice against his mangled skin.

The Colonel stepped away from the boy and started walking away. Before Peter even realized he was speaking, the words left his mouth.

"Wh-Where are you going?" He stuttered, a part of him not wanting the older man to leave, even though he was a fire bender, and the fire benders did this to him.

Tony stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I'm just gonna grab some wood for a fire. It's gonna get pretty cold tonight. I'll be right back, don't worry," the man gave him a small, reassuring smile before continuing further into the woodland.

A small part of Peter told him now would be the perfect time to escape. The Colonel was a decent distance away. Peter could easily slip away and never return, never have to look at another fire bender again.

But Peter didn't run. Even though the other fire benders hand killed his friends, family, and people, the Colonel was not like them. He was gentle and kind, and he even gave him that apple the other day, when he had knocked him over at the market. Peter was also severely burned and needed medical help. The fire bender was going to take him to a water bender, and he knew of their water's healing properties. 

Why was this man doing all of these kind things? Was it guilt? Pity?

Even if Peter did escape, he probably wouldn't last long. For some reason, the Fire Nation wanted all Air Nomads dead. There were troops all over the Earth Kingdom. Surely they'd kill him, or someone would turn him in. He could barely walk. Who's to say he would even make it out of this forest alone?

Peter sighed, shaking slightly. It really was getting a bit chilly. Peter sat up, wrapping his arms around his body to keep himself warm. He instantly regretted it as pain shot through his body, accidentally touching his burns. A cry escaped his lips, and tears dared to fall, filling his eyes.

Colonel Stark rushed out of the woods, a few hefty sticks in hand. He dropped them and rushed over to Peter, kneeling down.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked, rubbing his arms to calm him down, minding his burns.

Peter tried to speak, but his breath hitched, and only muffled sobs came out.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay, alright? We're gonna have you patched up soon. Just one night, okay? Think you can be strong for me for one night?"

Peter tried to steady his breath, calming down a bit. He nodded his head and swallowed, tears seizing, but his face still red, eyes puffy.

Tony patted his leg before standing up and picking back up the wood he had dropped. He arranged the wood and then used his fire bending on them to start a fire. After lighting the fire, the Colonel returned to sit down by the air bender.

The flames danced in Peter's eyes as he watched in silence. All he could see were flashes of fires, screams, burning buildings, the burning beam he was trapped under. He thought he was gonna die there. The flames were luminous, yellow, orange, and red. Red. There was so much red: the Fire Nation's red uniforms, their red flag. The burns and soon to be scars were red. The blood that lined the streets of his once home was red. Red, red, red-

Peter hadn't realized he'd been crying, sobbing even. His body was wracked with sobs, shaking uncontrollably. Before he could even attempt to gain composure, the Colonel pulled the kid into a gentle hug. The air bender hugged him back, his cries muffled as he dug his head into the man's chest, breathing evening out.

Yes, the fire benders destroyed his home, took the lives of his friends and family, yet for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to pit himself against the Colonel. He almost trusted him. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he didn't know.

~~~

Everyone gathered around the two people at the table, arm wrestling. Their hands were clenched tight, both using their strength and trying to get the other's arm to hit the table first. People cheered, shouted, jumping up and down. Everyone in the joint was quite entertained by the match.

A man sat at one side of the table, tall and buff. He wore a cheeky grin, and his hazel eyes sparkled, staring his opponent down.

"Ivan! Ivan! Ivan" Half of the crowd cheered.

But suddenly, the man's arm was thrust down against the table. The crowd went wild. Wide-eyed and surprised, Ivan gawked at the redhead who sat across from him, her greens eyes gleaming, wearing a smirk.

"Romanoff! Romanoff! Romanoff!" The crowd chanted. Natasha stood up, grabbing her jacket and slinging it over her shoulder. She walked outside, away from the group, though. Nat didn't need all the attention and validation. She would much rather have a moment outside in peace.

Natasha stepped out into the cool night air, breathing it in. She paused, though, sensing someone behind her.

"What do you want?"

General Obadiah stepped out of the shadows.

"I want you to track someone for me."

"Why me?"

"I've heard you're the best."

"And why would I help you?"

Suddenly, a sack of money was thrown on the ground near Nat's feet. Nat looked down at the bag and then back at Obadiah.

"Okay, I'm listening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have the overall storyline mapped out for the most part! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this. I was kind of hesitant about posting this. This story will be Tony and Peter centric, but there will be other characters that will also have their solo moments too. Several others will be very important to the plot. Stay tuned! Comments and Kudos appreciated <3


End file.
